The Pirate Lord
by Edward J Elric
Summary: Luffy found a Peice of One Piece and left his inheratance to me, Edward J. I want to set off on an Adventure to find One Piece and sold the Age old mystery once and for all...


Authors note: This took me a while to think of because I was stuck on what to write about… Anyways Don't own anything in here except my name and maybe Ashley… I'm working on it .

Prologue: The Sea Is For Adventure!

I sat up in a tree branch reading the new Readers Digest _for Pirates_.

"1 millions was to grab a wench my ass" I muttered as I looked out into the ocean

Suddenly the branch broke off and I fell onto the ground with a loud _thud!_

"Ow… Damn my luck" I said aloud when suddenly a beautiful woman passed by me

She smiled at my clumsiness and laughed a bit, I stood up and bowed a bit.

I may have been a pirate but I was not rude…

"Good day miss," I said as I kissed her hand

Suddenly her boyfriend came up behind her, he gave me one glance and muttered,

"Peasant"

"I'm a Pirate Idiot" I replied, they both ran off frightened, "Bastards"

I dusted myself off and walked to the local pub, the only pub for Pirates.

Once inside I was greeted by everyone, "The first rounds on me boys!" I said as I walked towards the bar.

"HORRA!" the Pirates cheered

"Well you seem to be running a high tab on in pub," the bartender-ess said as she cleaned a mug

"I'll pay you soon alright" I replied, "I'll have 2 shots"

"2 today wow your turning into a real Pirate now" she said

"Hey I'd rather not be a drunken Idiot **Ashley**"

"Alright **Edward**"

She gave me a small shot glass, and I gulped it down. It wasn't strong but it gave me a buzz.

"I finally finished my boat," I said as she passed 3 mugs down the line

"You mean you finally spotted a boat you want to steal?" Ashley said bluntly

"… Do you always have to be so cruel?"

Suddenly two drunken Pirates started arguing… Well fighting really, they had already broken 2 tables and a chair.

"DAMN IT RODON!" Ashley yelled as she picked up an overly large club

Everyone stared with wide eyes, the club was at least as big as a full-grown Saint Bernard dog.

She smacked the two Pirates on the head, leaving 2 large bumps on both heads, she returned behind the bar and put the club away.

"You never cease to amaze me," I said as I smiled

"Let me guess you want a water now?" She asked bluntly

"Yes please…"

"So about that ship"

"Oh right, I figure I can get it tomorrow and set sail in the morning,"

She handed me a glass of water and marked it on my tab, almost too quickly.

"I thought water was free!" I exclaimed

"You thought wrong" Ashley replied as she smirked and picked up another glass to clean

"Your Evil!"

"And you're just realizing this?"

"Argh… Fine put it on my tab put it all on my tab! You wanna add new tables in there too?"

"Don't mind if I do"

Ashley marked it down, as she put down the glass she was holding

"You can't be serious!" I said in a shocked manner

"Very much so," She replied coolly

"I'm so glad I'm leaving tomorrow! That way I won't have to deal with this shit anymore!"

"Your not leaving until you pay your tab!"

Ashley sounded a bit nervous about it but I over looked it, I pulled out a small pouch of gold and tossed it on the table.

"That should cover your stupid tab!" I said coldly, maybe a little too coldly

Never the less she took the bag as I left the bar. She was pissed off and so was I, but I was too pissed to care if she was pissed off… No I wasn't but oh well.

I sat down on the peer I wouldn't bother anyone there. In a couple of hours the sun was setting and Ashley could be heard throwing people out of her bar.

'_I can't leave without telling Ashley good-bye…'_ I thought to myself as I bit my lower lip

I stood up and walked back to the bar. As usual the door was locked so I jimmied it, I opened it slowly as to not make a noise.

"Ed I can hear you a mile away" Ashley said as she cleaned the tables

"Really? I'm that noisy?" I said as I closed the door

"Make yourself useful and help me clean the tables…"

"Alright"

I took a rag and started buffing a table, when suddenly a little girl came running down the stairs. The girl looked as if she was 2 years old, she was actually 3, and she resembled me a lot. Why wouldn't she, she was my daughter in a way.

"Hello Captain Edward" She said as she ran to hug me

"Hello First Mate Michelle" I said as I dropped the rag, she ran right up to me and I picked her up off the floor and hugged her

"Michelle you we're suppose to go to bed!" Ashley said

She had no patients for children, barely enough for me, but Ashley tried her best.

Michelle appeared from one day to the next about 3 years ago, Ashley said she had found her outside the pub and she wanted me to take Michelle to the local orphanage.

Knowing what it was like to live in the orphanage I decided to keep baby Michelle. Ashley was very pissed off, I wasn't living anywhere and I didn't work.

Ashley agreed to keep Michelle only because she owed me, but I would have to pay for her food and cloths.

To this day I still have to pay over 78 gold coins a month, although I think Ashley has grown accustom to Michelle, she doesn't make me pay as much as I really should.

"I know but I wanted to say hi and good night to Edward" Michelle said as she clung onto me

Michelle was a very bright child, why wouldn't she be? She had to if she was living with Ashley.

"Alright make it quick and go to bed now!" Ashley said sternly

Michelle kissed my cheek and gave me one last hug, "Good night Cap'n" she said softly and sleepily

"Good night First Mate" I replied as I hugged her back then put her down

Michelle ran off up the stairs and into her bed before yelling back, "THERE! HAPPY?"

"Go to sleep now! Don't make me go up there," Ashley yelled back

I smiled as I laughed on the inside. I walked over to Ashley as she stopped cleaning the table, she pointed straight at me.

"You see what you get me into?" She said bluntly

"What? Oh you mean Michelle?" I replied pretending to act clueless

"Three years I had to deal with her, for you may I add, and now your just leaving? You know she's going to be really sad when you leave"

"I know, I know… But I have to follow my dream… I have to find One Piece"

"Your too old to be a Pirate!"

"I'm 23 for your information!"

"Details, details… Look the point is I can't deal with a child… You can't leave me…" She stared at me then realizing what she said she quickly added "With her I mean"

"Of course"

I nodded in response knowing not to say anything besides that, "Look… I'll take Michelle with me if that's what you want"

"No your crazy! She'll get killed you idiot! She's only three… Not that I care. But I don't wanna go to hell with this on my conscious!"

"Ashley I can't stay here!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I don't have any money left! I need to leave and find One Piece! What Luffy left me wasn't enough!"

"You mean you spent all that gold!"

"Yes I did!"

"On what!"

"Have you checked my tab lately?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip, a nasty habit she had picked up from me, and sat on a chair.

"You really are an idiot…" She replied after a while

"I know…" It was the only thing I could say, I was very worried about Ashley

We usually bickered but we had never fought like we just did. I had no idea what was bothering her, and I would never find out knowing Ashley.

"What's wrong? This isn't just about Michelle," I asked finally

"Forget it _baka,_" she muttered as she left upstairs

I sighed as I grabbed a rag and finished whipping the tabled clean. Once I was done I put up the chairs, and left outside.

There was a strange man with a long nose standing outside. His face and body we're covered making him look very mysterious.

"I hear your looking for a boat young man" He said, his voice was odd and sort of silly

"Yes I am" I replied

"My name is Ussop (spelling correct me if I'm wrong)… And I'm willing to give you my ship if you will give me the straw hat I seek"

"Straw hat?"

I thought for a moment, how did he know I had a straw hat? It had once belonged to Luffy but he told me to keep it until the right moment where he'd want it back.

"Yes the one once owned by Monkey D. Luffy," He said knowing the name would spark something

'_Is this guy I was suppose to meet and give the hat?'_ I thought

"Alright but wait here" I finally said

I opened the door and walked over to a picture on the wall, it was of Luffy with a large amount of gold behind him.

I stared at his picture and soon removed it, behind the portrait was a small vault with a combination lock. I put in the numbers and the door clicked open.

Inside there was a yellow straw hat, on the side it was etched with 2 names: Luffy was one of them the other was too blurred to read.

I closed the vault and put the portrait back up to how it was. I walked outside, the man Ussop, was waiting.

Slowly I handed him the hat, he took it under his coat, and then handed me some papers.

"Remember… _The Sea is for Adventure_" He spoke softly

When I turned to look at him he was gone. I went back inside the pub and locked the door. I sat by a candle and read the papers he had given me.

The boats name was _Monkey Time_ and its logo was _The Sea is for Adventure_. Ironic? Not really.

I had a boat now, and definitely not a stolen one. All the papers we're signed over to my name… but how had he known it? Could he have known Luffy!

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid! Well the upside was that I didn't have to leave so soon anymore.

I decided I would talk things over with Ashley first thing in the morning, until then I would catch up on my sleep.

Authors End Notes: Reviewing would be a good thing now don't you think? Please do so and until next time.


End file.
